legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-91.125.144.130-20121107115647
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell. I will trade anything I have for these ultras. I can add 70ed/pp+ for the higher priced ones; Pyromancer of Fungus Grove Defiled Ebony Knight Earth Mother Rhea Maat, Goddess of Serenity Dual Wielding Visionary Dragon Massacre Knight Surtr Aflame I’m also looking for any of these rares; Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Djiein of Eternal Life x2 Alexis Unbound x2 Muridis, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inliction Ukobach Immortal Naga x2 Fragile Love Gynoid x2 Gallant Squire of Light x2 ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Lushgrowth Leonard x2 (12 ed/pp each) Dark Knight Dragon x3 (10 ed/pp each) Masked King Agamemnon x2 (20 ed/pp each or both for 30) Enervation Ouranos x2 (10 ed/pp each or both for 15) Eager Ammit (3 ed/pp) Silent Gyhdeptis (3 ed/pp) Omnious Reaper '''x4 (3 ed/pp each) '''Unseen Titan x2 (2 ed/pp each) Jurik Appiration (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Holy Wyvern '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Smoldering Nidhogg x6 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Great Griffon x5 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x5 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x6 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x2 (1 ed/pp each) Arael, Ruler of Venus x2 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Water; Arctic Permafrost Empress (UR) (25ed/pp) Ice Dragon (22 ed/pp) Lunatic Killing Machine (15 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muidris (10 ed/pp) Party Thrower Succubus (5 ed/pp) Star Reader (4 ed/pp) Whispering Celestial x4 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x2 (3 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x8 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x2 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x3 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula x3 (2 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x6 (1ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x3 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x2 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x5 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jialong x8 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x8 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x6 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggurnerit x2 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x3 (1 ed/pp each) Voidtide Elf (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Flare Wyvern x3 (8 ed/pp each) Desert Salamander (7 ed/pp) Pondering Belial (7 ed/pp) Deranged Nightmare x5 (4 ed/pp each) Zairic Antagonist (2 ed/pp) Nova Summoner x6 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x7 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Great Sage Sun Wukong (1 ed/pp) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Lindworm x4 (1 ed/pp each) Netherworld King x3 (1 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x7 (1 ed/pp each) King Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m very busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)